Castle Shards
by Noir14
Summary: A peaceful day for Balamb Garden...Or is it! As a blackout occurs, Seifer and Squall are stuck in the elevator together. As insults start flying to one side of the elevator to the other, Squall finds out that Seifer's feeling weren't quite like he thought
1. Reach for the Stars

Chapter I: Reach For The Stars

Squall Leonhart was in Balamb Garden's elevator. It was heading to the 2nd floor and…

[PING!]

The elevator stopped. Squall spotted Seifer rushing to the elevator frantically. Squall pressed the CLOSE DOORS button. The glass doors closed, and Seifer had crashed into them, giving Squall a nice view of his squashed face. Squall stared at him, his gaze steady and then slowly he narrowed his eyes into slits. He flipped his middle finger at Seifer as the elevator went back down.

Squall: Serves HIM right.

The elevator went down to the 1st floor and…

[PING!]

Squall saw his girlfriend running towards the elevator.

Rinoa: STOP THE ELEVATOR, SQUALLY!!

Squall smiled at her and pressed the OPEN DOOR button. Rinoa rushed in, smiling gratefully. Squall shivered as Rinoa pressed the 2 button.

Squall: Seifer's up there.

Rinoa: So? OH! Squally! Don't tell me you closed the doors on him!

Squall smiled. Rinoa laughed afterwards. 

Rinoa: Oooh! You're gonna get it from him _this_ time!!

Squall: I seriously doubt that that moron can inflict any damage on me. Especially in the halls. 

Squall smiled. 

Rinoa: Oh, so you had a plan hidden up in your sleeve?

Squall: Nah. He's just too stupid is all.

Rinoa: You're so mean!!

Squall: No I'm not, I'm only telling the truth.

Rinoa: Truth. Right.

Squall: Would I lie to you?

Squall widened his eyes and pouted. Rinoa laughed and stepped closer to him. They were very close and were about to give each other a kiss, until…

[PING!]

Squall moved away from Rinoa, muttering "Holy Sh!t…" Rinoa smiled and got off the elevator smiling at Squall. Seifer, then rushed inside the elevator. He faced Squall.

Squall: Oh _God_, don't tell me you want to kiss me too.

Seifer: Excuse me, but what exactly gave you _that_ idea, puberty boy?

Squall: That is far above your clearance level, Ballerina of No Mercy.

They stood there, silently and then after a minute until Seifer spoke again.

Seifer: What are you, the Bellhop or something, or is this elevator just where you live?

Squall: Stuff a chocobo in it, Seifer.

Suddenly, the lights went out in the elevator and it stopped.

Squall: Great. It just _had_ to happen with the Ballerina. I wished for it to be with Rinoa, but noooo it reckons that I'm gay and not to mention that I have awful tastes. In which, I am not.

Seifer: HEY! WATCH IT, ICE PRINCESS! 

Squall: Shut up, you might as well should go to the cemetery and yell at the dead. They might wake up thanks to that humongous mouth of yours.

Seifer: WHAT?!

Squall: Are you deaf by any chance?

Seifer grabbed Squall's wrists and pinned him against the glass doors.

Seifer: Don't you DARE disrespect me like that EVER AGAIN do you understand me, _Princess_?

Squall smiles.

Squall: I may be younger than you, and _you _may be head of the Disciplinary Committee, but I saved the whole world, Seifer. The _whole world_. Got that? Hmm, Ballerina?

Seifer:……

Seifer drops him and glares at him. Squall does the same, but only for a moment. Then he spoke again.

Squall: Now, how about if you stop staring at me like the ape you are, and give me a boost?

Seifer: Hmm? What do you mean?

Squall: I _mean_ help me get up to that thing! What, do I have to say it in Greek or what?

Seifer glared at him once more, and helped Squall up to the covered hatch above them.

Squall: Come on! A little closer!! 

Seifer smirked and thrust his arms upwards, provoking Squall to slam his face against the hard metal surface of the hatch. It seemed as if Seifer had done this quite too rough, because he heard a loud "CRUNCH!" and the sound of Squall screaming.

Squall: MY NOSE! DAMN SEIFER, I TOLD YOU TO GO CLOSER, BUT NOT THAT CLOSE!! DAMN!

Seifer heard another crunching sound and also the noise of Squall blowing his nose on a piece of paper towel. Blood drops dripped on Seifer's face for a while, but it seemed as if he pretty much took care of himself, for the bleeding had ceased.

Seifer: Well JEEZ, Princess! I never knew that you were THAT sensitive.

Squall: Don't call me 'princess', Ballerina.

Seifer: Just get up there!

Squall jumped down from Seifer's hands, and before he could say anything, he took out his gunblade , and climbed on Seifer's shoulders instead. He stood on them, barely balancing. 

Squall: Hey! Grab on to my legs, will you? I'm going to fall.

Seifer glared and did as he said.

Seifer: _How dare he tell me what to do? I'll show him whose tough around here!_ Hey! Hurry up, up there, puberty boy!!

Squall: I'm TRYING!

Then, he broke open the hatch and got out. Then, he held out his hand to Seifer, who climbed out.

Squall:……We're going to have to--

Seifer: Okay, that's enough! **I **will tell you what to do from here on!

Squall:……………whatever.

Seifer ginned happily, for he was in charge. He spotted a ladder. 

Seifer: Okay, we're going to have to climb that ladder.

Squall shrugged and went to the ladder. Seifer went there first, though.

Seifer: Haven't you noticed, Princess? That leaders have to go first to protect their little baby allies?

Squall: Oh, how I'd _love_ to punch you in the face right now.

Seifer: If you do, I'll make sure it's the last thing you'll do.

Seifer and Squall climbed up the ladder. After it seemed that ages passed, Seifer finally found a hatch, and kicked it open, giving them the cool night air. 

Seifer: This is it, Princess.

Squall: Shut up.

They climbed out, the air suddenly surrounding them.

Squall: It's nighttime.

Seifer: Yeah.

They stared at the stars for a while.

Seifer:……I'm going to do something I have always wanted to do…

Squall: Hmm?

Seifer went close to Squall. Too close if you asked Squall. Seifer smiled when they were nose-to-nose…

Seifer:…I'm going to reach for the stars…

Squall:……

_____________________________________________________

1st Chappie is DONE! REVIEW!!! ^_^ ^_^ Or else.


	2. Rushing into Dorm, Big Pile of Homework

Chapter II: Rushing into Dorm, Big Pile of Homework

Squall rushed into his dorm, panting. He had ran from him after Garden had started glowing again. At the time when he pulled away and ran outta there, Seifer was totally considering on using tongue. And Squall, did not like the kiss nor that idea. He faced his table to see all of his homework there. Most of it was from Instructor Quistis. Squall sighed and sat down to do his homework.

Squall: I _already_ know how to do Junctions! Did she forget that I've already have gained enough Field Training to be the best SeeD of them all? Oh well…

He scribbled his homework for a few hours and finished the rest of them in what it seems, a century later.

Squall: Mmmm…

Squall yawns and heads towards his bed. He decided not to just go to sleep stinky, for Seifer's cologne still hung on him. He headed to the shower room. It was hidden in the Training Center, in a place where no monster dared to thread. He went there. He stripped his clothes and stepped inside the spring. It felt nice and warm.

Squall: Ohhh…

Squall wondered if Seifer was angry at him for running off… 

Squall: _Nah, he pretty much knew that I was straight. I mean, he laughed when I ran off…I heard him. Maybe it was all a joke._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a splash. Squall directed his line of sight towards the noise, and winced. It was Seifer.

Squall: What are you doing here, Seifer?

Seifer: Taking a bath, Ice Princess.

Squall: Go take a bath in a toilet and leave me alone.

Seifer: Oh, I _know_ that you don't mean that. Wittle baby Squawy wus afwaid of the mean monsters.

Squall: Shut up. Anyways, that joke up on the Garden…It wasn't funny.

Seifer swam towards him. Squall inched away slowly.

Seifer: It wasn't a joke, Squall.

Squall was blushing now. 

Squall: How do I know that you're not lying, Ballerina?

Seifer: Easy, Princess.

Seifer did a movement with his hand. After a moment, Squall blushed and ran off, grabbing his clothes and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Garden Staff: What happened?

Squall: A MONSTER is in the spring! Kill it!

And with that, Squall ran off…

Squall woke up the next morning in his dorm. He thought about last night. So it wasn't a joke after all. No, it couldn't be. If it was, it had gone much too far. Because even if it was, no one would go so far to touch anybody's most intimate part.

Squall: There's _got _to be a rule against that.

Squall went out of his dorm, and took the elevator to the 2nd floor. When he was going to the classroom, he spotted Rinoa.

She waved and smiled at Squall. Squall smiled back. Squall had pearly whites today for brushing his teeth, due to the thought that Seifer's evil taste might have still been on him.

Squall: Hi Rinoa.

Rinoa: Hi Squally-poo. That was some blackout last night, hmm?

Squall: Yeah…it was a nightmare. Seifer was in the elevator with me at the time. Then we climbed up to the roof. And then I went away by running to a large space on the Garden to summon Bahamut in order to get down from there. Of course, leaving Seifer for dead.

Rinoa giggled. Squall, of course, had left out what Seifer did last night. 

Rinoa: You're so mean, Squall!

Squall: Me? I'm not mean. He is.

Rinoa: You little bully! 

Rinoa smiled and pushed him playfully. 

Rinoa: Meanie. Pick on someone your own size.

Squall laughed.

Squall: He's much taller than me, Rinoa.

Rinoa: Exactly! He could've beat you up!

Squall laughed. 

Squall: Look whose talking about being mean! You're such an insensitive little…..

Squall smiled at Rinoa, who was giving him a fake glare.

Rinoa: Insensitive what?

Squall:…Angel.

Rinoa: Good Squally! That's how I like it.

Squall: Good.

Squall laughs and Rinoa giggles. 

Squall: Well…I'm late for class…

Rinoa: I'll make you stay even later.

Rinoa gives Squall a kiss on the mouth. Squall smiles.

Squall: I'll see you later.

Rinoa waves and leaves, leaving Squall waving back at nothing.

Squall: _How I wish I could tell you…_

Squall goes into the classroom. Instructor Quistis was doing roll call, and Squall zoomed to his seat. Squall looked down at his computer, ignoring Seifer, who sat on the seat across his. If Squall were to make a simple map of his classroom, it would be this:

Seifer Desk Squall Desk

_________ _________

??? Desk Selphie + ??? Desk

_________ ________

??? Desk ??? Desk

_________ ________

_____

Quistis Desk

Now you can see how annoying this is. After roll call, Quistis smiled.

Quistis: Now I shall assign pairs. We're going to the Training Center to test out your abilities. Nida and Xu…

Quistis called out the pairs. Squall stared at the computer, for once believing the childish saying: "If I can't see you, you can't see me."

Quistis: …and…Squall and Seifer.

Squall stood up. 

Squall: ……!

Squall swiped his arm in disagreement. He could not bring himself to say aloud Seifer's sexual orientation. Sadly, Quistis did not notice this.

Quistis: Alright. Now, you shall follow me.

She guided the students to the Training Center. Instantly, Squall remembered what had happened last night. 

Squall: _Holy Sh!t. I hope he's tame today._

They finally reached the entrance. Quistis smiled.

Quistis: Okay students…now we shall split up. Remember…you must be with your pair at ALL TIMES.

Squall: Hmph. _I guess I have to stick with THIS ape._

Quistis: Good Luck! You will reunite back at Homeroom tomorrow morning. You are also to report everything. So write everything down…as well as what level you are now and what level you are after. Make sure to write what monsters you've encountered, what magic you used and what items…got it?

There was a murmur of small agreement from the group.

Quistis: What was that??

All: Yes, Instructor.

Quistis: Good! Now split up!

All pairs ran many several directions. Seifer led Squall through…you can say off-road. They stumbled through the shrubs and trees.

Squall: Hey stupid, why are we going through this way?

Seifer: Hmm! What, is widdle Squawy afwaid of the dark? I'll hold your hand.

Squall: Go stuff a piece of sh!t up your pie hole, Seifer. 

Seifer: *chuckle*

They encountered many monsters, and Squall had to say…Seifer has gotten much stronger. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if he were 10 levels ahead of him, by the way he was fighting. Unfortunately, Seifer had gotten confused by the monsters once and got a real whipping from him. Now, Seifer and Squall were walking through the off-road road getting slapped by trees as they passed. Squall's face was dirty and very scratched (small ones of course!) and Seifer's face was just sweaty. Squall grabbed a wrist watch that he never wore from his pocket. It was midnight. Squall shoved it back in his pocket and continued. Finally, Squall spoke.

Squall: It's midnight.

Seifer: Good for you.

Squall: -_-; You're weird.

Seifer: *smile* heh, heh

Squall: What's so funny?

Seifer: Heh…heh.

Squall: You're scaring me. You're a scary dude.

Seifer: Good…

Seifer stepped towards him slowly.

Squall: Oh no…no, Seifer--!

Seifer tackled Squall into the bushes and pinned him to the ground grabbing his wrists.

Squall: No! Seifer..! Stop it! Let me go!

Seifer smiled and licked his cuts. 

Squall: Ah! Stop!

Squall's cuts stung painfully. 

Squall: Stop it! No! It hurts, Seifer!!

Seifer: Be quiet, Squall…

Squall: No…Seifer…!

Seifer: Oh, come on Squall! Big baby!

Squall: I'm totally not turned on Seifer! Let me GO!!

Seifer: Heh, heh.

Squall: Really…stop.

Seifer licked the cut on his lip slowly.

Squall: No! NO! GO AWAY, GO AWA--!

Seifer gave him a wet one right on the kisser. Then tried to twist Squall in a position that he would be lying on his stomach.

Squall: PERVERT! BALLERINA OF NO MERCY! STUPID UGLY APE! GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!

Seifer started to lower his pants. Squall had had it.

Squall: PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!! HELP, MY PARTNER WANTS TO RAPE ME!!

Instantly, at least 3 pairs came to help him. Among the pairs, Selphie Tilmett was there.

Selphie: Squall! Seifer, stop! Get off him! 

She whipped him with her nunkachu. Seifer instantly got up and zipped up his pants.

Squall: *huff…huff* What the hell were you trying to do, Seifer?

Seifer smiled and ran off.

Squall: GREAT! I'll make sure I add that, Ballerina!!

Selphie: Are you okay, Squall?

Squall: I'm fine. He didn't hurt me THAT badly.

Selphie: You should go to the infirmary. I'll give Quistis your report.

Squall: Okay.

Squall left to go to the infirmary.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Did you like Chapter 2?! Please let me know! Review Please! 


End file.
